When the Sun Goes Down
by musicxlife4
Summary: AU: First-year surgical intern, Jane Rizzoli, had the perfect life: a great boyfriend, a loving family, and her dream job. It was everything she had ever wanted...until she met chief of cardio, Dr. Maura Isles: brilliant, intimidating, and strikingly beautiful. But the cold and distant Dr. Isles is more than meets the eye, especially when the sun goes down. M rating. RIZZLES.
1. Chapter 1

**When the Sun Goes Down**

**AU: First-year surgical intern, Jane Rizzoli, had the perfect life: a great boyfriend, a loving family, and her dream job. It was everything she had ever wanted...until she met chief of cardio, Dr. Maura Isles: brilliant, intimidating, and strikingly beautiful. But the cold and distant Dr. Isles is more than meets the eye, especially when the sun goes down. **

**Rating: **This will definitely be M rated for future chapters. This is not the Maura you all are used to. *hint hint*

**Author's Note: **Hello! So the idea for this story would not leave me alone, and I have finally given in and written it. Since this story takes place in a hospital setting, I thought it would be fun to have some Grey's Anatomy characters. However, you do not need to watch GA to understand what is going on here. It is first and foremost a Rizzoli & Isles fic! (If you do watch Grey's, you'll definitely notice a few changes I've made to the characters.) Anyways, give it a try! I think it's going to be a good one if I do say so myself!

**Disclaimer:** All Rizzoli & Isles and Grey's Anatomy characters belong to J-Tam and Shonda Rhimes. Any lines from either show that I use in this story belong to their respective writers.

Chapter 1

"A month ago, you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today, you are the doctors. The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. Say hello to your competition. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play, that's up to you."

Fifteen pairs of eyes watched Dr. Richard Webber walk out of the locker room. His dark eyes crinkled at the corners and his short, white hair was thinning. Stress lines ran along his forehead, adding to the look of exhaustion evident from the bags under his eyes. Dr. Webber was the chief of surgery in one of the best teaching hospitals in the country. He was a legend for being one of the first African-Americans to graduate medical school in the 1970s, but he was even more well-known for his skills as a General Surgeon. His opening speech did little to calm the nerves that had been creeping up on all of the first-year surgical residents, but it didn't taint their excitement.

"I can't believe we're finally here," a young man said as he looked around the locker room in awe. "I'm Barry Frost, but my friends usually just call me Frost."

He held out his hand to the woman next to him. She tucked a lock of dark, curly hair behind her ear before shaking his hand.

"I'm Jane," she said with a distracted smile.

Frost continued introducing himself to his fellow interns as Jane took in her surroundings. The white linoleum floor was spotless and the gray lockers looked brand new. A long bench had been placed down the length of the room. The light, fake wood of the bench didn't match the dullness of the gray lockers, but it added a nice contrast to the white walls and floor. There were no separate changing quarters for men and women, and the showers had no doors, only cheap lavender curtains. The room smelled vaguely of feet and the acoustics made it impossible to make any movements without a loud echo, but to Jane, the room was beautiful.

If it hadn't been for a lacrosse scholarship Jane wouldn't have been able to afford college. She practiced hard and played incredibly well throughout all of high school in the hopes of getting a sports scholarship to BCU. Paying for medical school was harder, but she managed to work two jobs and pay for her apartment and part of her tuition. She knew she would be swimming in student loans for a long time, but she was determined to become a surgeon. It had been her dream since she was child, and it was all finally happening. There she was- a surgical intern. She would be learning from the best of the best. One day she would be responsible for saving thousands of lives.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?"

She turned towards the voice of her boyfriend, Casey. His smile reached his eyes as he followed her gaze around the room. He laced their fingers together and gave her smaller hand a soft squeeze before leading her over to the locker next to his.

She pulled out a pair of light blue scrubs from the neat pile on the bench, savoring the feeling of the crisp fabric between her fingers. They were still warm from the dryer. When she put on those scrubs it was all going to be real.

Normally Jane Rizzoli was not a quiet person, but she was too overwhelmed with fear and excitement to form a coherent thought. Her feet felt frozen to the white floor as she stared at her open locker. Her brain was telling her she needed to change into her scrubs, but her limbs weren't obeying. A statue was capable of more mobility than she was at that moment.

"Hey, babe? You okay? Our supervisors will be here in a few minutes to take us on rounds. They probably expect all of us to be ready when they get here."

Casey's concerned voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Shit!" she hissed as she whipped her gray V-neck over her head and unbuttoned her jeans. She scrambled into her scrubs before pulling her untamable black hair into a high ponytail. She had just finished tying her shoes when a woman walked through the door.

_This must be our supervisor, _Jane thought.

The woman had sandy-brown hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. Her blue eyes glanced down at the clipboard she was holding.

"I'm Dr. Grey," she said as she scanned the room. "Five lucky interns will be under my supervision this year."

Dr. Grey's eyes narrowed and Jane found herself hoping she would not be one of the "lucky" ones. This woman's voice was stern and sharp. She was clearly not excited about having to babysit the interns.

"Barrold Frost."

The man that had introduced himself to Jane earlier stepped forward nervously. Dr. Grey eyed him carefully before continuing.

"Cristina Yang."

A short, Asian woman stepped forward. Her hair was even curlier than Jane's and her eyes looked intense. She had an air of confidence as she stepped forward and raised her hand.

"Yes, Dr. Yang?" Dr. Grey responded, almost looking amused at the juvenile gesture.

"I just wanted to express my enthusiasm for beginning my surgical residency with this program. This hospital is-"

Dr. Grey cut her off. "I'm pleased to hear that, doctor, but you'll have all day to be enthusiastic, and right now we need to hurry and start rounds."

Cristina sank back a little, dejected. A few interns chuckled. Jane rolled her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't have to put up with Yang all year. She didn't have the patience for brown-nosers.

"Calliope Torres."

A beautiful, Hispanic woman stepped forward with a huge smile and waved to her fellow group members. She did not seem fazed by the nervous energy in the room.

"Alex Karev."

An attractive man made his way to the front of the room looking smug. He winked at Dr. Torres, who rolled her eyes as she smiled. He looked slimy, and again, Jane hoped that this wouldn't be her group.

"And Jane Rizzoli."

Jane suppressed a groan as she looked at Casey. He was clearly upset that they wouldn't be in the same group, but he gave her an encouraging nod as she stepped forward.

"Follow me," Dr. Grey said as she turned on her heel and exited the room. Her interns almost ran to the door to keep up with the older woman.

She walked quickly as she spoke to them. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you that people's lives are in your hands. If you are unsure of something, ask. If you think you did something wrong, tell me. If you're sick or tired, too bad. This program is not easy and competence is expected at all times. Do you understand?" She turned around so quickly that the interns almost ran into her.

They gave hesitant nods, fear and determination written on every one of their faces. Dr. Grey's eyes softened as she took in the five young doctors before her.

"It's not as bad as it may seem. You'll get the hang of it. I'm here to teach you what you need to know to become a great surgeon, and I intend to do just that." She gave them all a genuine smile before turning and continuing down the hall.

"Geez, bipolar much?" The bubbly doctor whispered to Jane as they walked.

"Seriously, though. She really freaked me out at the beginning there," Jane answered with a chuckle. "I'm Jane." She offered her hand to the shorter woman.

"Nice to meet you, Jane. I'm Callie." She smiled widely as they shook hands.

Before they could even make it to their first room on rounds the doors to the East wing flew open and three doctors ran through with a stretcher carrying a young man and a blonde woman in dark blue scrubs who was performing CPR on him. Her gloved hands were covered in blood, as was most of the man's torso.

"He needs two bags of A negative," she stated, glancing at the nurses station momentarily before returning her attention to the patient. The nurses seemed rooted to the spot, panic clearly etched on their faces. "I don't mean that hypothetically," she added when none of the nurses had moved.

They all went into action at once, scrambling around nervously to comply with the woman's request. She had spoken quickly, and almost quietly, as if her voice was the only thing to be heard in the noisy hospital. Judging by everyone's reactions, it was.

A small nurse came running towards the scene with two bags of blood and an IV line. Jane watched from afar as one of the men pushing the stretcher took over CPR and the blonde woman expertly placed the needle in the patient's arm and taped the line down.

They had made it to the elevator and the woman was still giving instructions to the men pushing her as the doors closed. Instantly, the tension that had been heavy in the air vanished. Shoulders relaxed. Some exhaled a sigh of relief. The nurse that had brought the blood looked shaken up as she walked back to her station, and her co-workers patted her on the back and assured her she did a good job.

Jane looked to her right and saw four dropped jaws. Then they all spoke in a daze.

"Oh my god."

"Was that…?"

"It couldn't be."

"Couldn't be who?" Jane asked, frustrated that she seemed to missing out on something big.

Cristina looked at her incredulously, then turned to Dr. Grey. "Was that really her?"

Dr. Grey had looked just as nervous as everyone else a moment ago, but was able to recompose herself quickly. She wasn't surprised by the interns' reactions.

"Yes. That was Dr. Isles. Let's get going."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I apologize for any mistakes I make when writing the medical stuff. I am not a doctor, nor do I claim to have any knowledge about surgical procedures or terminology. I will be doing some research to make it at least a little bit believable, but I'm pretty positive I will still screw some things up. Feel free to tell me what I did wrong in reviews, but I'd rather hear what you think about the story as a whole! So please let me know what you thought of this chapter! I have the next couple written, but reviews will really help me keep going! I'm really determined to finish this story in a timely manner, and I plan on it being pretty long. **

**What do you think about how I incorporated some Grey's characters into this? I plan on having more, but if you guys don't like it then I won't. More R&I characters will be in this story as well. And I am super excited about writing this version of Maura. She'll be pretty different, but hopefully you'll all still love her. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Wow! I'm excited about all of the follows and favorites this story has already gotten! I hope I don't disappoint! More R&I characters will be coming soon! The only other character from Grey's I plan on introducing is Arizona because she's my favorite. Casey will be here for a while, but don't worry…this will be Rizzles and his character will get less and less important as the story goes on. This chapter is kind of a filler and gives more background on the characters, including Dr. Isles, but it's important so I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The interns had made it through their first day of work. The excitement of seeing Dr. Isles still lingered in the air as they changed back into their own clothes. Jane could hear Cristina talking about it a few lockers down from them.

"She didn't even know who Dr. Isles was," Cristina said as she pointed a finger at Jane accusingly.

Everyone within earshot looked at her with eyebrows raised.

"I know who Dr. Isles is," Jane said through her teeth. "I just didn't realized she was a woman. And I didn't expect her to be so…so-"

"Hot?" Karev finished for her. A nod of agreement was shared by all of the men.

"No," she corrected, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. "I just didn't expected the famous Dr. Isles to be so…uh, young," she finally got out.

"She was the youngest person to ever be named Head of Cardio in the country," Yang chimed in. "She had only been an Attending for two years before she was offered the position. I heard she graduated medical school when she was 24, did her residency in Cardio for six years, and did her Fellowship at Johns Hopkins after that. She stayed there until Dr. Webber asked her to come be Head of Cardio here. Dr. Isles is the reason I chose to do my residency here. She's my idol."

Jane laughed at the look of pure adoration on Yang's face as she talked about Dr. Isles. It was sweet, but Jane hadn't had time to stalk famous surgeons while she was in school, and she had never been very interested in Cardio. Of course she had heard great things about the woman she'd seen earlier, but had spent more time learning the names and faces of amazing trauma surgeons.

"Something tells me your idol isn't going to welcome you into her OR with open arms," Jane said with a chuckle, remembering the panic on everyone's faces when they saw he enter the floor. The woman clearly wasn't very friendly if everyone was so afraid of her.

"She will once she sees how great of a doctor I am," Cristina stated confidently as she strode out of the room, head held high.

Jane let out a happy sigh as Casey rolled off of her, a thin layer of sweat coating both of their bodies. She leaned over and gave him one last kiss before getting out of bed and searching for her discarded clothes.

"Have you seen my bra?" she asked as she walked around the room in only her underwear.

Casey scanned the room and laughed when he saw it hanging off a light in the corner. She followed his gaze and grabbed it, quickly redressing and grabbing her purse.

"You leaving?" he asked, disappointment clear on his face.

"Yeah. We both need a good night's sleep before work tomorrow. And I need to feed my fish," she replied. As much as she loved her boyfriend, Jane still preferred to sleep alone in her own bed. She often used the excuse of needing to feed her pet fish when she didn't have a better reason to leave.

"I'm surprised that damn fish is still alive. There's no way you've been able to feed it every day. You're always either here or at work," Casey teased, sitting up so he could walk his girlfriend to the door.

"I think my Ma feeds him every time she sneaks over," she laughed, realizing that there is no way her goldfish would still be alive if her mom hadn't been helping out. Angela would drop by frequently throughout the week while Jane was at work to make sure she had food and wasn't living in a complete mess. Both women pretended that it didn't happen, but it made Angela feel better so Jane didn't stop her.

They shared a brief kiss before Jane went home. She was exhausted after her first day as an intern and wasn't necessarily looking forward to waking up at five am for another 14 hour shift, but she was excited all the same.

When she got home, the young doctor pulled some leftover pizza out of the fridge and popped it into the microwave. She was pleased to see that her goldfish was still alive, swimming around his bowl that was on the counter in the kitchen. She dropped a few flakes of fish food into his bowl and he swam up to eat them quickly.

"Maybe I should just let you live with Ma, huh?" she sighed. She had gotten him to make her feel less lonely when she was at home, but soon realized how silly that was. Fish are not the best conversationalists.

The microwaved beeped, signaling that her pizza was ready. She grabbed her food and a beer and sat down in front of her laptop. She was still a little embarrassed that she hadn't known it was Dr. Isles performing CPR on that man that morning, so she decided to do some research to see what all the fuss was about.

Within five minutes of reading about the older doctor Jane understood why everyone found her so intimidating. Dr. Isles had been given nearly a dozen awards for her research and surgical skills. She was even expected to win a Harper-Avery this year, which is the most difficult and prestigious award a surgeon can earn.

After nearly an hour scanning articles and medical journals Jane had to force herself to close her laptop and go to sleep. She could read about the older doctor's accomplishments all night if she didn't need to wake up in a few hours for another long shift.

….

Jane scanned the cafeteria for Casey. It was only their second day as interns and she wasn't ready to invite herself to sit with anyone in her group. Unfortunately, her boyfriend was nowhere in sight. She made her way over to an empty table and sat down a little self-consciously. It wasn't high school anymore, but she couldn't help feeling a little lame for sitting alone. She pulled out her phone and decided to read a little bit more about Dr. Isles to pass the time.

Jane almost jumped out of her skin when she heard someone laugh into her ear. She whipped around to see Callie looking at her amused.

"Jesus! You scared the shit out of me!" she hissed. Screaming profanities on her second day probably wouldn't look very good to her supervisors.

"I see you're doing a little research on the famous Dr. Isles," Callie said as she plopped down across from her with a smile. "I can't believe you didn't know who she was."

"I know who she is!" Jane responded, clearly annoyed. "I just didn't know what she looks like, so I didn't know it was her giving CPR to that man."

"Wasn't that incredible?! She put that IV line in as they were moving the stretcher! And did you see the way the nurses were all shaken up and couldn't even move at first? God, she must really be a bitch if she gets that sort of reaction out of everyone just by being there. That nurse that gave her the bags of blood looked like she was going to faint." Dr. Torres was clearly amused by the memory of the situation, but Jane remembered seeing the typically smiling doctor stand there with her mouth hanging open just like everyone else. She decided to let it slide though.

"Seriously though, what's the deal with her? Dr. Isles is just a person like the rest of us. I know she's an incredible surgeon, but that doesn't mean everyone has to have a heart attack every time she enters the room." Jane really couldn't believe that she was _that _scary.

Callie shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of her apple. "I've just heard she's really intimidating. She won't even work with first year residents."

"What? _Why?_ This is a teaching hospital! She's supposed to be teaching us!" Jane exclaimed. "We came here to learn from the best, and apparently she's the best. She shouldn't have agreed to work at a teaching hospital if she didn't want to teach anyone."

"Well obviously she's good enough that Dr. Webber doesn't care if she spends more time saving lives than babysitting us. She usually passes off all of the teaching stuff and the easier cardio surgeries onto another cardio surgeon so that she can work in trauma too. She's supposedly an amazing trauma surgeon."

Jane remembered reading about a few awards the blonde doctor had earned in the trauma field, but had just assumed it was trauma related to the heart. She didn't realize Dr. Isles was also a big part of the trauma staff in Boston's hospital.

"Why does she do trauma too? Isn't cardio hard enough?"

Callie just laughed until she realized Jane wasn't being sarcastic.

"It's Dr. Isles, Jane. She does whatever she wants, when she wants. She's _that _good. Dr. Webber has basically given her free reign over this entire hospital. Plus, no one will say no to her because she's so scary, smart, and fucking beautiful." A blush crept up her cheeks when she noticed Jane's widened eyes at the mention of the blonde doctor's beauty.

Jane couldn't deny that Dr. Isles was all of those things, but found it odd that Callie brought up her looks. She thought she was the only female doctor that had really thought about that. Sure, it's not uncommon for women to comment on another woman's beauty, but the way Callie sighed longingly at the end of her speech made it seem more like a crush than a casual statement of fact.

She decided to let it go for now, but planned on finding out just _how _attractive Dr. Torres found the older woman later.

"I think I'm going to head over to the skills lab for a little bit. I'll see you later," she said as she put the lid over her empty salad bowl and stood up.

Callie nodded distractedly and took a sip of her coffee. Jane noted the shift in her colleague's demeanor ever since she let slip that she thought Dr. Isles was beautiful. She was obviously embarrassed, but the question was _why? _Did Dr. Torres really have a crush on the older woman?

_Why do I even care if she does? _Jane wondered to herself.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that! I normally won't be updating as quickly because I'm a busy college student, but I wanted to get this out for you guys to keep the story rolling. Jane and Maura will start interacting more in the next few chapters, and then the scandal and juiciness will really get going! I can't wait for you to find out what Maura does "when the sun goes down"….haha see what I did there?**

**Reviews will really inspire me to keep writing, so if you are enjoying the story so far please let me know! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! First I want to say thank you to everyone who has followed and favorite this story, and a special shout-out to everyone who has reviewed! I LOVE reading what you guys think about the story so far. We get to see a lot more of Maura in this chapter, so I hope you guys are excited for that! I don't think I've said it before, but this is definitely a slow burn. I won't make you wait too long for some of the juice though! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The next time Jane saw Dr. Isles was a week later during morning rounds. The interns were all gathered around a 27-year-old woman who was getting a heart transplant later that day. The poor woman looked at them with tired eyes. Her labored breathing and fragile movements made her look miserable.

"Dr. Rizzoli, will you please brief us on her case?" Dr. Grey asked, nodding at the younger doctor who had been reading through the woman's file as they walked in.

"Of course," Jane said as she stepped forward, smiling apologetically at their patient. She always felt bad for waking patients up so early and then talking about them as if they weren't there, but it was how they learned. "This is Carrie Moore. 27. Three years ago she was diagnosed with mitral valve prolapse. The attending doctor prescribed a beta-blocking drug to help with chest pain and palpitations. Four days ago, Ms. Moore came in after fainting twice and a prolonged feeling of breathlessness."

Jane paused as she looked down at the patient's file again. _So far, so good. _Jane congratulated herself internally for not messing anything up yet.

"Dr. Isles ordered a cardiac catheterization and angiocardiography and found that the mitral valve had become so weakened it was in danger of rupturing. She-"

Jane was interrupted by Dr. Yang eagerly asking a question. "Dr. Grey, why didn't Dr. Isles do an ultrasound to map the internal structure before jumping straight to cardiac catheterization and angiocardiography? Wouldn't that have been quicker and easier?"

"If you are interested in quick and easy solutions I suggest you choose a new career path, doctor."

Everyone turned to see who had spoken, though they already knew. One could not mistake that cold and authoritative voice for anyone other than Dr. Isles. She walked briskly into the room and everyone shrunk back. Cristina looked as if she had been punched in the gut, clearly mortified that her idol had heard her questioning her methods.

For the first time, Jane really got to take in the famous doctor's appearance. Her honey blonde hair was pulled back into loose, but professional bun. A few curled strands framed her face on either side. Her eyes looked brown from a distance, but up close you could see green specks that made them more hazel. She wore no makeup, but her skin looked flawless, even under the harsh lighting of the hospital room. There were no darks circles or wrinkles around her eyes as evidence of the long hours she spends in the hospital. Her posture was perfect, as were her manicured nails. She carried herself in a way that required immediate respect from everyone around her.

The young doctor had hoped that upon further examination Dr. Isles would be less intimidating, that she would find some sort of flaw to prove she was human. Instead, the honey-blonde doctor only became more frightening, and Jane found herself even more intrigued.

"How are you feeling today, Ms. Moore?" Dr. Isles asked the patient. Her tone was not exactly friendly, but it was much less stern than the one she used to address the other staff.

Ms. Moore had clearly picked up on the nervous energy in the room, but tried to ignore it as she answered the question. "Not much better, honestly. I'm just ready to get this surgery over and done with."

The corner of Dr. Isles' mouth turned up at the corner briefly, apparently intending to offer some level of comfort. The sentiment was lost on the woman as she shrugged and scooted down in her bed, resting her head on the pillow as she waited for everyone to finish up and leave her room so she could sleep a little longer before her surgery.

"As you should know," she had turned to address the interns, "patients with mitral valve prolapse often go for many years without being aware of their condition. Ms. Moore was lucky enough to have be diagnosed before it got out of hand, but her most recent symptoms suggested that her medications were no longer fulfilling their intended purpose. A simple-minded individual," she glanced at Cristina, "may believe that an echocardiography was necessary. Can any of you explain to me why it was not?"

The interns looked around nervously. Jane thought the answer was obvious, but it looked like her colleagues had no idea.

_Well, here goes nothing, _she thought.

"An echocardiography, commonly known as an ultrasound," Jane glanced at Ms. Moore, "would be used to find that there was a problem with the patient's heart, but we already knew that she had mitral valve prolapse. The cardiac catheterization and angiocardiography were used to determine exactly how much damage is present in her heart."

Jane tried to look confident as she finished. She braved a glance at Dr. Grey, who gave her a reassuring nod.

If Dr. Isles was impressed with Jane she didn't show it. Instead she looked her up and down briefly before speaking.

"The damage to Ms. Moore's heart is extensive. If her valve is not replaced her heart could rupture at any time. I will be replacing her valve with that of a pig." She turned to address Ms. Moore. "I'll see you in the OR."

"Dr. Isles?" Dr. Grey addressed her before she walked out of the room. "Would you mind if my interns watched your surgery today?"

"There's an observation room above the OR where they can watch if they please," she answered. Her eyes flickered over to Jane, who had already been looking at her. The brunette felt a blush creep up her cheeks at the brief moment of attention the famous doctor had just given her.

Jane could hear the clicking of Dr. Isles's heels as she walked down the hallway. Dr. Grey said goodbye to Ms. Moore and led the interns into the next room on rounds. They continued the morning routine like normal, but the interns were all clearly excited to watch the heart transplant later that day. `

…

At 11:00 am the interns shuffled into the observation room above OR 3. Jane was between Frost and Callie in the first row. Karev was next to them giving Cristina a hard time for questioning her "idol".

"Guess what!" Callie whispered excitedly to Jane and Frost. "You know Dr. Robbins? The pedes attending?"

"Yeah?" they said in unison.

"Well earlier today I heard one of the nurses talking about her. Apparently she's a lesbian!" she quietly exclaimed.

"Really? But she's so…"

"Pretty?" Callie finished for Jane.

"Yeah," Jane responded honestly.

"I know, right? "

"Are you kidding me?" Frost spoke up. Jane and Callie turned towards him curiously. "Lesbians come in all shapes and sizes, just like straight people do. It shouldn't be _that _surprising." He sounded angry.

"Sorry, Frost. I didn't realize you would get so upset…" Callie replied. She wanted to ask if he was so upset because he was gay, but decided against it.

"So…she likes girls. No big deal I suppose. Unexpected. But that doesn't make her any less of a great doctor or anything," Jane tried to ease the tension in the room. Obviously, Frost had some strong feelings about gay/lesbian stereotypes. She didn't want things to get out of hand.

"Oh, of course not! I didn't think she was a bad doctor or anything!" Callie said in a panic. "Honestly, I was raised very Catholic and I just haven't been around many gay people. I know it shouldn't be, but it's still a shock every time I meet one. I didn't mean to offend anyone." She looked over at Frost.

He actually chuckled a bit and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not offended. I just hate stereotypes and my mom is a lesbian, so it's kind of personal for me."

"Wow. That's actually really cool how supportive you are of your mom. I'm like Callie. My family is super Catholic, and they kept me away from anyone that didn't share our beliefs when I was a kid. I'd like to think I have an open mind, but I just haven't been around many gay people. I don't think it's wrong though…at least, I hope it's not," Jane replied. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and noticed Callie staring at her curiously. She looked like she wanted to say something more, but decided against it.

The transplant began five minutes later, and all of the interns watched Dr. Isles replace Ms. Moore's defective valve expertly. The whole thing took a little under an hour. Jane's group decided to go to lunch as the famous surgeon closed up, but Jane wanted to stay and watch more. She couldn't get over how effortlessly and quickly the blonde doctor completed each stitch.

Since the incision needed to be very long, the stitches took nearly 30 minutes to complete. Most of the staff in the room was not needed anymore so they excused themselves to check on other patients. Jane was the only person left in the observation room. Overall, the crowded rooms went from noisy and energetic to silent except for the rhythmic sound of the medical instruments Dr. Isles used to sew the patient's chest up. Despite the dullness of the situation, Jane still sat on the edge of her seat, chin resting in her hand, eyes watching Dr. Isles' hands intently.

Just as she finished closing up, Dr. Isles looked up and met Jane's eyes through the observation window. Although she couldn't see through the surgical mask, the intern could have sworn the older surgeon was smirking. The eye contact only lasted a moment before she went back to her work. Instead of sitting there looking flustered, Jane decided she better go grab some lunch before afternoon rounds.

With one last look at the beautiful, blonde doctor, Jane walked out of the observation room and towards the cafeteria.

As soon as she stepped out of the elevator someone grabbed her elbow and pulled her into a supply closet.

"Jesus! You really need to stop trying to scare me, Callie!"

"I think I'm gay!" the shorter intern cried.

At this point, Jane wasn't very surprised. The other woman's behavior in recent situations was almost a dead giveaway.

"Okay?" she said. "So what?"

"I can't BE gay! My parents will disown me! I didn't think it could be possible because I'm so girly, but Dr. Robbins is a lesbian and she looks girly. I feel so ignorant. I mean I'm 26 years old for crying out loud! And it's the 21st century! It doesn't matter how sheltered my parents kept me, I should be more educated about this stuff. What should I do?" Callie ended her rant with a big sigh and slid to the floor.

"Look, I understand why you're freaking out a little bit. Honestly, I would be too, but you need to take a few minutes to be happy for yourself. I would imagine you had these confusing feelings for a while, right?" Callie nodded. "Well now you've figured it out! You don't need to be confused about it anymore. Take some time to explore those feelings before you worry about your family."

Callie looked at her and wiped a few tears away. "Thanks, Jane. I know we don't know each other that well yet, but I didn't know who else I could talk to." She offered a small smile.

"Anytime. I'm always here to talk if you need to. Right now I really need to eat though," Jane chuckled as she helped Callie up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Her tone was still somber but the sparkle was back in her eye.

Jane left the supply closet and finally made her way to the cafeteria. She shoveled her food down quickly and ran back up to the fourth floor to meet Dr. Grey for rounds. She didn't allow herself to think about her eventful day until she got home.

That night she had her first dream about Dr. Maura Isles.

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter! There is definitely going to be more and more Jane and Maura moments to come, so sit tight. We don't want to rush through all the fun, right? I don't have the fourth chapter written yet, but your reviews inspire me to keep writing! So please tell me how you are liking it and what you want to see! Up next, Jane's dream!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! This is a rather short chapter, but I think you guys will be happy to see a little more of Dr. Isles here. **

Chapter 4

_Dr. Isles stood in a golden, transparent robe. It was tied at the waist, but loose enough on top to reveal the matching lingerie underneath. The sun shone through a large French window as her backdrop, making the famous surgeon glow in an angelic way. Her hair was in a loose braid that came down over her left shoulder. She sat down slowly onto a luxuriously white couch and stretched her smooth, tan legs out over the cushions. She looked straight at Jane and smirked as she beckoned her with one finger. The brunette started walking towards her, but was suddenly cut off by an extremely handsome man. The impressive musculature of his top half was not covered by a shirt and his light brown hair had a natural swoop to the side. _

_The blonde smiled at the man as he stretched himself over her across the couch. His right hand pulled at the string that held her robe together, undoing the loose knot and letting the fabric fall open. His fingers trailed up her abdomen and grazed her breast as he leaned down to kiss her neck. She turned her head towards where Jane was standing frozen, watching the scene in front of her. The honey-blonde gave her a teasing smile as she winked and arched her back as the man trailed his lips to the dip of her breasts. A small gasp escaped her lips before the sound of an air horn went off in the room._

Jane sat up in bed abruptly. She was disoriented as she looked around the room for the source of the horrible noise. Realizing it was her alarm clock, she reached over to silence it with her left hand. She looked down to find that her right hand had made its way into her shorts, and she was cupping her own very wet vagina.

_What the fuck? _Then it came back to her in a flood. The man. The couch. The sun. The robe. Dr. Isles.

Dr. Isles.

A thick wave of embarrassment washed over Jane as she pulled her hand out of her pants and kicked the covers off. _I did NOT just have a sex dream about Dr. Isles, _she tried to tell herself. But there was no doubt that the blonde woman being felt up by that sexy man was, in fact, Dr. Isles. Jane groaned as she tried to push it out of her memory and get ready for work, but she couldn't get the image Dr. Isles arching her back in pleasure as she winked at the younger woman out of her mind.

"I seriously need to get a grip," she said out loud to her reflection as she brushed her teeth.

….

Arizona Robbins was one of the best pedes surgeons in the nation. She did her fellowship at John's Hopkins and was head of Pediatric surgery at Boston Healing Hospital. The kids loved her upbeat and joyful personality, and the parents loved her honesty and how easily she could interact with their children. She was never without a smile, which is what made her friendship with Dr. Isles so odd.

Out of the hundreds of people who worked at the hospital, Dr. Arizona Robbins was the only individual that Dr. Isles would consider a friend. They rarely saw each other outside of work, but the two women could typically be seen getting breakfast at the hospital coffee cart together or chatting in between rounds and surgeries. Dr. Robbins could even get a smile out of the stoic doctor sometimes.

Many people had approached Arizona about Dr. Isles, asking if she was always so cold and how she had managed to get on her good side, but the pedes surgeon always shrugged it off. If they wanted to know the answers to those questions all they had to do was get to know the famous doctor more. That was a task much easier said than done.

It was one Thursday night that Arizona was able to convince Dr. Isles to come over for a glass of wine after work. The interns had been working in the hospital for nearly three months now, and Arizona was starting to notice that a certain Hispanic resident was offering to be on her service more and more. And there was definitely some flirting.

"Do you know that intern, Callie Torres, I believe?" Dr. Robbins asked her friend as she sat down on the couch next to her.

"You know I don't know any of the first-years by name, Arizona," Dr. Isles replied as she took a sip of wine.

"You would know her if you saw her. Black, curly hair. Always smiling. Follows me around like a puppy. I think she's Hispanic?"

Dr. Isles just looked at her blankly for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

Arizona sighed with frustration. "You know, you really should at least know who they are. We are supposed to be teaching them how to be surgeons."

The other woman raised her eyebrows and took another sip before replying. "I don't like their incompetence. It frustrates me."

Arizona didn't even argue. She knew her friend was not going to change her mind, and sometimes she felt the same way. Dr. Webber just hadn't given her, or any other doctors besides the cardio chief, the freedom to ignore residents. Dr. Isles was just different. Even her friend admired her work.

"Anyways, I think she has a crush on me."

Dr. Isles finally looked at her instead of the medical journal she'd been flipping through. "And?"

"And…well she's kind of cute. What's wrong with a little fun?" Arizona asked innocently.

"I'm not even going to dignify that question with a response," the honey-blonde replied tersely.

"Oh come onnnn, Maura. Don't act like no one at the hospital has ever caught your eye."

"I prefer to keep work and pleasure separate," Dr. Isles said as she closed the medical journal. She was not used to people calling her by her first name, even colleagues. "I suggest you do the same."

"Alright, you're probably right. But I can't make any promises if I see her outside of the hospital," Arizona replied with a mischievous smile.

The cardio chief smiled at her friend before stating that she better head home. Arizona was disappointed, but she said goodbye to her friend and walked her to the door.

"One day, Maura Isles, I will get you to talk to me like a real friend. There has to be some human in there somewhere," she said with a smile.

"Good luck with that." Dr. Isles winked at her and offered a rare smile before exiting the other woman's apartment.

**A/N: There ya go! I know it was shorter than most of my other chapters, but it was necessary. I'm already working on the next chapter and there will definitely be a lot more hints of Rizzles in it, and the one after that will definitely start to get to the good stuff and it will just keep going from there :) Please review! They keep me writing and updating quickly!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! I'm sorry this took a little longer to get out. I thought I would have more time to write over Thanksgiving break, but I ended up working everyday :( This chapter is a little longer to make up for it. I hope you enjoy it!**

…..

It was business as usual for all of the doctors at Boston Healing. The interns had learned a lot over the past few months and the ones that weren't going to make it through the program were starting to be weeded out. Two of Casey's group members had messed up enough to the point where they had to be asked to leave. No one from Jane's group had been kicked out, but they were all getting a much better sense of just how challenging this job was really going to be.

Jane observed nearly all of Dr. Isles's surgeries that she was able to. Unless it was a particularly interesting or rare procedure she was usually the only person in the observation room. She couldn't help herself. She was mesmerized by the way the older surgeon operated so quickly and efficiently. It was like watching her grandma knit a sweater. She was even able to stay calm and stoic during serious traumas. There was a poise to the woman that no other human being seemed to possess.

Dr. Isles had to know she was there, but she never let on. Ever since the first time Jane observed her in surgery and they had made eye contact after everyone had left, the honey-blonde completely ignored the intern. Jane told herself she didn't care over and over again, but she couldn't fool herself. There was a brief time when Jane thought she was special; special enough for the famous doctor's attention. But the following two months crushed that notion altogether. She was disappointed to say the least, but she intended to keep observing surgeries until Dr. Isles noticed her again. Cardio wasn't her goal as a surgeon, but learning from Dr. Isles was. She was willing to do almost anything.

There was also something much more disturbing going on in Jane's mind. The dream of Dr. Isles with the handsome man was just the first of many. Every morning she woke up soaking wet with thoughts of the cardio chief on her mind.

It didn't help that Callie was becoming more and more open about her sexuality. Jane was still the only person she talked to about it, but she talked about it A LOT. Dr. Torres was definitely excited that she could talk about her massive crush on Dr. Robbins. She followed the pedes surgeon around like they were attached by a string, and Jane got to hear every excruciating detail about their interactions.

"This morning, she smiled when I said hello to her."

"She asked me how I was doing. That's flirting, right?"

"Yesterday she said 'bless you' when I sneezed."

Jane had to grind her teeth to keep from yelling curse words at her co-worker.

It wasn't that she wasn't happy for Callie, because she truly was. She was just sick of hearing the woman talk about all of the interactions that she wished she could have with Dr. Isles.

_But I don't have a crush on Dr. Isles, so it's different…right? _

….

Jane was working in the skills lab when Callie came in looking rather nervous.

"What's up?" Jane asked her friend tentatively.

"Oh, nothing. Just…do you ever go to nightclubs?" Callie kept fidgeting with her hair.

"I guess…I mean, I've been before. I just don't usually have time nowadays."

"Hmmm."

Jane looked at her friend curiously. "Do _you _ever go to nightclubs?" was all she could think to ask.

"Same as you, I guess. I have, but not lately."

"Are you trying to ask me if I want to go to a club with you? You don't need to be all weird about it. We could invite some of our friends in the program too," Jane suggested.

"Well that's the thing," she responded, but trailed off.

"What's the thing?" the taller woman was getting frustrated. _Just spit it out! _

"You know how my dad is really rich?"

Jane just looked at her friend. She had a feeling Callie was well off, but most people aren't so blunt about it.

"Well…I know that one of his friends is kind of a lesbian and one time she told me about this 'secret' lesbian nightclub where only very wealthy women can get in. I asked her about it a couple of days ago and she said she'd be able to get me on the list if I wanted to…_explore_…a little more." Callie looked even more nervous now than she did before.

"That sounds great! You should definitely go check it out," Jane encouraged.

"I'd really like to, but that's where you come in. I would like it if you came with me…" Now she was looking down at her hands.

"Callie, you know I totally support you and I'm here to listen anytime you need me to, but I'm not gay."

"I know, I know. You could just pretend you were for one night? You don't have to do anything with any of the women there. I just don't want to go alone."

Jane felt somewhat bad for her friend, but she wasn't sure that she'd be comfortable in a fancy, lesbian nightclub. "I'm not super wealthy, Callie. Even if they let me in I would stick out like a sore thumb."

"Oh stop," the other woman chastised. "Don't let that be a factor. If you are that worried about it, we can go shopping. And one of my best friends is a cosmetologist. She would do our hair and make up for free."

Jane had used up her two good excuses. The desperation in Callie's eyes made the taller woman feel bad.

"Fine, but you're in charge of making me look like I belong there," she conceded with a smile.

Callie looked absolutely elated as she jumped up and down and pulled her friend into a suffocating hug. Both women had Friday and Saturday off, so they planned on shopping for dresses Friday afternoon and going to the club that night.

_This is going to be a long week, _Jane thought to herself.

….

"This looks horrible!" Jane whined as she looked at herself in the mirror after trying on her 12th dress.

"Oh, I'm sure you look beautiful," Callie responded, frustrated by difficult her friend was being at the mall.

Jane stepped out in a yellow dress that came down to her knees. It was way too big around her chest it looked like she was drowning in fabric.

Callie took her comment back as soon as she saw the tall woman step out of the changing room.

"Okay, I'll agree with you there…that is not flattering."

Jane scoffed and went back to try on the last dress she had hanging on the rack. It was a tight, red dress that stopped mid-thigh. She hadn't liked it on the hanger, but Callie insisted she try it on. Jane only agreed because she was sick of shopping and her friend wouldn't let her say no.

She came out to show Callie the dress without even looking in the mirror, convinced it would look terrible. Instead, she received a hungry look of approval from her shopping companion.

"That looks…wow, Jane. You look freaking hot." Callie said as Jane looked at her uncomfortably. "Like, if I didn't know you I would definitely want to get in your pants."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jane asked accusingly.

"I just mean that those women aren't going to know you're straight, and you are definitely going to get hit on a lot," Callie answered with a smile.

Jane figured that her friend was just sick of watching her try on outfits, but when she went to look in the mirror she had to admit that she looked good. The dress fit her figure perfectly, and the little jewels over her chest made her breasts look bigger and fuller. She did a spin and tried to not sound a little excited when she agreed to buy the dress.

They made their way to the register and purchased their dresses before heading to Callie's house to get ready. Callie's friend, who was going to do their hair, had to cancel because she got the flu, but Callie insisted that she would be able to tame Jane's mane with her own hair products.

…..

Three hours later the two women were situated in the back of Callie's personal limo, drinking champagne. When it pulled up Jane had to fight back rolling her eyes. _Maybe this is just how rich people always get around._

They pulled up to the curb of a very ritzy-looking hotel.

"Are you sure this is where it is?" Jane whispered to her friend. "I don't think they have lesbian clubs in hotels."

"Of course I'm sure. It's meant to be discreet. They only want a certain kind of…crowd, if you know what I mean."

Jane knew exactly what she meant, and felt even more out of place. She was not, in any way, going to pass as a wealthy lesbian in this place. These people knew who was, and was not, an intruder to their glamorous lifestyle. She felt her palms begin to sweat.

"Callie!"

Both women turned to see a beautiful woman walking towards them. Her red hair went just past her shoulders, which were covered by a black leather jacket. Her dress was emerald green with some ruby red jewels decorating the waste. She looked like a real-life Ariel.

"Addison! It's so good to see you!"

The two women kissed each other on each cheek before Addison turned to Jane and gave her a once-over.

"And who is this beauty you brought with you?" The red-head quirked an eyebrow at Callie before returning her gaze to the uncomfortable brunette.

"This is my friend Jane. She's in the residency program at the hospital with me. You may have seen her around."

"Nice to meet you," Jane said as she shook hands with the gorgeous older woman. "You work at the hospital too?"

Callie cut in before Addison had a chance to answer. "She's a neonatal surgeon, so she's usually on the pedes floor."

Jane hadn't made it over to that part of the hospital much yet, but thought the woman looked vaguely familiar.

"Wow. Knowing how hard surgery is on adults, I can't even imagine doing surgery on fetuses," Jane complimented.

"Yes, it can be fairly tricky, but the concerned parents are the hardest part about the job. Enough work talk for the evening. I was under the impression that you two wanted to do a little exploring into the lesbian lifestyle?" She winked at them.

"No!" Jane hastily shouted. "I mean…I'm not a lesbian. I'm just here to support Callie. I have a boyfriend."

Addison gave the younger woman another once-over, much slower this time. "Hmmm. Pity," she said as she turned and led the women through the doors of the hotel and to the elevator.

They rode up to the top floor in uncomfortable silence. When the doors opened they were met by a large burley man dressed in a tuxedo.

"John," Addison greeted as she extended her hand palm down to the gentleman, "it's so good to see you."

"Likewise, Ms. Montgomery," he responded as he took her hand and placed a chaste kiss on the back of it. "And who do we have here?"

"This is Dr. Callie Torres and Dr. Jane…."

"Rizzoli," Jane finished for her.

"Ah, yes. You didn't tell me your new guests were so young and attractive," John said with a wink.

"Unfortunately for you, they are also very gay." Addison smiled at the man as she walked past him towards the room at the end of the hall. About halfway down the hallway she turned to Jane. "I'm sorry, but I had to tell him you were gay to get into the club."

"It's fine." For some reason, Jane was kind of excited at the thought of going undercover as a lesbian for the night.

When they got to the end of the hall, two male bouncers opened the double doors to reveal the classiest establishment that Jane had ever seen. The walls were grey and all of the furniture was white with light blue accents. The lights were dimmed and a thin layer of fog hung in the air, making it difficult to see the whole room clearly.

Addison was instantly greeted by two women who appeared to be a couple. She called Callie over to introduce her and Jane hung back a little bit to give her friend some space to act however she wanted. She didn't want her presence to infringe on Callie taking total advantage of this opportunity.

While Jane waited patiently for Callie to finish her conversation she had to breathe deeply as she took in her surroundings. Save for the bouncers, there wasn't a man in sight. It was all women.

Women holding hands.

Kissing each other's necks.

Buying each other drinks.

Making out.

Then Jane's heart almost stopped.

In the far corner, a woman stood up and held a hand out to her partner, who took it eagerly. The standing woman's dress was a deep purple and had a slit that traveled up almost to her hip. Her honey-blonde hair was in a low pony tail, with bobby pins securing a subtle bump on top of her head. Her eyes were dark and full of lust as she led a beautiful, young brunette through the doors that led to the dance floor.

Jane felt the blood drain from her face as she realized who it was.

_Dr. Isles is here._

…

**A/N: Ahhhh! Dr. Isles is there! I ended up going in a little bit of a different direction than I planned on, so there wasn't as much Rizzles action as I told you there would be. Do not fear though! This actually speeds it up a tiny bit, so we'll get to the yummy stuff even sooner :) **

**So Jane is at the same lesbian club as Dr. Isles! I hope you guys have as many feelings about that as I do! What do you want to see? Are you excited? Will Callie see anyone she is interested in? Will Dr. Isles see Jane? And if she does, will she even know who Jane is? And for all the Grey's fans, who is excited to see Addison?! I love her.**

**Please let me know what you think in a review! They really keep me going! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! I'm so sorry for the delay. I had finals and then work and Christmas stuff, but hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter! The story is moving right along and hopefully it's not too fast or slow for anyone. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plotline.**

…**.**

Jane watched Dr. Isles disappear behind the door with her mouth hanging wide open. Callie and Addison were chatting with the couple, oblivious to Dr. Isles's presence. Jane could do nothing but replay the image of the famous surgeon, eyes dark with lust, pulling the woman through the door towards the dance floor. Jane needed to see what was going on in the other room.

"Sounds like there's some music in the next room. Should we check it out?" she suggested, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"I'd love to!" Callie replied enthusiastically. She was so happy that her friend seemed to want to see more of the club.

The layout of the next room was similar to the opening "lounge", but the music was much louder, the fog was denser, and there was a dance floor in the middle. It wasn't exactly crowded, but almost all of the couches and chairs lining the walls were occupied and the dance floor had a good crowd.

Jane scanned the room for Dr. Isles and the young brunette she was with, but to no avail. Callie suggested they take a lap to see what was going on. Jane willingly agreed, hoping to find Dr. Isles again.

"This is awesome, isn't it?" Callie yelled over the music, but Jane was too distracted with her search. "I mean…I guess not for you as much, but I had hoped that you would at least have a little bit of fun. Jane? Jane!"

She was brought out of her reverie when she felt Callie tap her shoulder. "What? Oh yeah! This is super fun," she said, trying to recover from her obvious mental absence.

"Really? I'm glad you think so! Because as much as I'm enjoying myself, I'm not sure I'm ready to flirt with anyone or anything yet, so I was hoping that maybe we could just hang out here for a little bit longer and you could be my wingman next time…?"

"Sure, sure," she responded without really listening to the question.

They made their way around the room and tried to keep their ogling to a minimum as they watched the women dance sensually together. In the corner to the left of the DJ booth there was a doorframe with beads hanging down instead of an actual door. Jane remembered seeing her friends do this sort of thing in their rooms, but this looked elegant instead of tacky. The beads matched the room's décor perfectly and she was sure that each bead probably cost hundreds of dollars.

A few feet away was the bar. It was just as tasteful as the rest of the room: glass top with a white base. The bartender was so beautiful that both Jane and Callie took a moment to process what she was saying when she asked what they wanted. Luckily, Addison chose that time to reappear and order for them.

"We'll have Dirty Martinis," she ordered smoothly, slipping onto the barstool next to Callie, "and don't be stingy on the alcohol," she finished with a wink.

"You got it." The bartender winked back and got to work making their drinks.

"So ladies, what do you think?" Addison asked with pride. Being able to get into this place was certainly something to be proud of.

"It's amazing," replied Callie.

"It's beautiful," Jane said at the same time.

Addison gave Jane another once-over. "Are you sure you don't like women?"

"Of course I'm sure," she replied quickly, "I just think it's a very fancy place with lots of nice decorations."

The older woman raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow and responded with a suspicious "mmhhhmmmm" before taking a sip of her drink that the bartender had just set down for them.

"It's kind of intimidating," said Callie, "I just feel like I don't belong."

Jane knew exactly how she felt.

"Everyone feels that way at first, but just remember that you DO belong. This is a place where you can be yourself. Some women like women, and some men like men. It's not something that everyone understands, but here, in this club, we all get it. Yes, women come here to get laid and have a good time," Jane couldn't help but think back to Dr. Isles and her brunette, "but even more so they come here because they can just be themselves without any restrictions," Addison concluded her mini speech by turning and presenting all of the women in the room.

Callie looked so happy it was almost cute as she, again, took in her surroundings. Jane, on the other hand, felt another wave of nervousness and quickly downed her drink before ordering another one.

"I need to use the restroom," she said as she stood up abruptly. "Would you mind pointing me in the right direction?"

Addison nodded towards the beads before returning to her conversation with Callie.

When Jane went through the beads she was surprised to see that the restroom was not the only thing there. To her right was a door labeled "Women's Restroom", but there were four more rooms shielded only by a thin curtain. It didn't take a genius to know what those rooms were for.

Jane took care of her business quickly, but as she opened the door she was astonished to see the young brunette and Dr. Isles coming from behind one of the curtains. The older doctor was wiping her mouth with the back of her hand when she saw Jane standing there frozen to the spot.

It only took a moment of eye contact between the two for Dr. Isles to recognize Jane, and for Jane to duck through the beads in a hurry to get out of there. She'd been looking for the cardio surgeon all night, but as soon as she saw her she was so mortified that she needed to make a quick escape.

Callie was ready to leave when Jane got back, and she gratefully chugged her drink before agreeing that it was time to go.

As they were walking out, Jane stole a glance at Dr. Isles, who was dancing with another woman on the dance floor. The young brunette was pouting in a corner as she watched the pair. She could have sworn that she saw the older woman's eyes quickly avert when she turned around. Jane thought that it was foolish to think that the famous Dr. Isles would have been watching her leave, but then realized that this whole situation was so bizarre that maybe, just maybe, she hadn't been imagining it.

_Was that a smirk I just saw on her face?_

…

Jane had Callie drop her off at Casey's house that night. She was eager to release some of the sexual tension she had building up, and hoped that a night with Casey would remind her of how incredibly straight she was.

Casey was surprised to see her when he opened the door. "Hi sweetie, what's up?" he said.

Jane pounced on him, trying to convince herself that he was more satisfying than the thought of Dr. Isles pressed against her. She gave him no room to even breathe as she shoved him back to the bedroom and ripped both of their clothes off.

On this night, there was no pleasure when he kissed her, touched her, and fucked her. The only pleasure that came was from thinking about Dr. Isles. Imagining that she was the one receiving her lustful gaze. Imagining the older woman wiping her mouth after leaving the room with her. Imagining the cardio surgeon touching her, kissing her.

These were the thoughts that made her moan; made her come.

_It's just the alcohol, _she told herself. _I won't think of her this way in the morning._

The next morning Jane realized just how wrong she was.

…..

**A/N: There ya go! I know it was a little short, but it works for the story so just go with it. I hope to update a few more times while on break, but I'm also trying to get ready for next semester, prepare for my internship, and see my girlfriend, so I can't make any promises. But I CAN promise that your reviews really get me inspired and will help the writing process A LOT! So please, drop me a line and tell me what you think. Anything you want to see? Anything you hate? Love? Let me know! **

**PS- Got all the seasons on DVD and the first four books for Christmas. HOLLA! That's good for all of us because I will be more inspired to write. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! Again, I'm sorry for the wait, but hopefully it's worth it! **

Chapter 7

Jane awoke to the smell of bacon and pancakes. She didn't feel like moving, but the low grumbling of her stomach gave her the motivation to roll out of bed and make her way to the small kitchen where Casey was piling bacon, eggs, and pancakes onto two plates.

"Good morning, babe." He smiled widely as he set her plate down in front of her at the counter.

"Morning," she said sleepily, offering him a gracious smile. The food looked absolutely delicious.

"How was your night out with Callie? We didn't really get a chance to talk about it last night," he said with a wink.

A huge wave of guilt suddenly washed over Jane as she remembered the previous evening. She didn't actually do anything wrong, but the way she was lusting after another person, another woman, made her feel like shit.

"It was…fun," she managed before shoving a big bite of pancake into her mouth. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye.

"What did you guys do?"

"We went to this nightclub thing," she responded, eyes still trained on her plate.

"Oh, which one?" His questions were completely innocent. He had never had any reason to not trust her, and he was always good about letting her hang out with other people without getting jealous.

"I don't remember what it was called." She reminded herself not to sound annoyed at his questions. She knew he was just making conversation. "These eggs are really good. Did you add cheese?"

Jane was thankful that she had successfully changed the subject as he launched into a long story about how his mom and grandma always made eggs with Sharp Cheddar cheese. Blah, blah, blah.

When breakfast was over she offered to do the dishes since he had made her meal, but he refused, saying that it was his treat and he didn't mind cleaning up his own mess.

_He really is the perfect guy, _Jane thought to herself as more guilt crept through her body.

With a quick peck to the lips, Jane said goodbye to her boyfriend and headed home to gather her thoughts.

…..

The rest of the weekend passed by quickly, and before she knew it Jane's alarm was blaring at five am on Monday morning. Her stomach fluttered with nervous butterflies as she went through her morning routine quicker than usual. She had no idea what would happen when she saw Dr. Isles at work that day.

The young doctor had spent a majority of the weekend thinking of different scenarios. Most of them involved Dr. Isles actually recognizing her as the intern that was at the fancy lesbian nightclub. Only one, which Jane eventually realized was the most realistic, was that Dr. Isles had had no idea who Jane was at the bar, and she would not care enough to recognize her at work either. That thought eased the brunette's anxiety enough to calm the butterflies and walk into work as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Immediately upon entering the locker room Jane was pounced by a very enthusiastic Callie, who dragged her into the back of the room. Although no part of the small room was exactly private, the noise and chatter of the other interns was enough to drown out their whispered conversation.

"Guess what!" Callie exclaimed.

"What?"

"I talked to Addison yesterday and she said that we were a hit on Friday night! I didn't notice anyone looking, but apparently a lot of the women were staring at us and asked her about us after we left. Obviously, most of them were a little older since there aren't many women our age that go there, but there were a few who were our age asking about us!" Callie was so excited that Jane couldn't help but pick up on her energy a little bit.

"Wow. What did she say?" She was actually very interested in what Addison had said about them.

"Well, obviously she had to tell them that we were both lesbians, but she made sure they knew we weren't a couple. Apparently she told them that they should order us a drink next time we're there if they're interested."

As much as she wanted to deny it, Jane was extremely flattered by the unnoticed attention they had received.

When she didn't respond right away, Callie continued. "So when do you want to go again?!"

"Whoa, I never agreed to go more than once," Jane responded quickly, shaking her head.

"Yes you did! I told you I wasn't very comfortable really talking to anyone yet, but asked if you'd be willing to come with me again."

Jane vaguely remembered that conversation, but had been too preoccupied to really understand what she had been agreeing to. "Can't you go with Addison?" she almost whined.

"Addison isn't going to want to babysit me all the time. I know I severely threw off her game last time because everyone thought we were with her in some weird sugar momma relationship-thing."

"Well, she set them straight after we left, right? So it should be fine. And all those women that were interested will come over and talk to you and she can do her own thing," Jane retorted.

Callie sank back dejectedly. "I know you aren't gay, but it's not like you have to do anything you don't want to. It's a normal club with drinking and dancing; the only difference is that it's all women. You have a boyfriend anyways, so it's not like you'd be trying to pick guys up at any other club. Why won't you just go with me one more time? Pleeeeeeease?"

Jane had to admit that her friend had a good point. For reasons that were unclear to her, Jane didn't want to tell Callie who she had seen there that night, so she couldn't use that as an excuse either. The thought of seeing Dr. Isles again both terrified and excited her.

"Fine. I'll go, but I won't have time at all this week, and I might not even have time next week. Casey's parents will be in town and I'm supposed to be a lovable, doting girlfriend whenever I'm not at work."

Callie was disappointed they wouldn't be going again that weekend, but didn't let it dampen the mood. She was just thankful Jane had officially agreed to go again.

Dr. Grey would be arriving soon to start morning rounds, so the two women went back to their respective lockers to get ready. Jane was just pulling on her scrub top when the older woman walked in.

"I hope you're all ready to go because it's going to be a long day." She left without another word and Yang, Frost, Karev, Callie, and Jane all ran after her.

It was the usual routine; wake up a sleeping patient, tell everyone why they were there, take vitals, move on. So far they had seen two patients that were scheduled for appendectomies, a baby who was getting a cleft lip repair, an elderly woman who was getting a hip replacement, and a middle-aged man that was scheduled to get a small tumor removed from his brain in the afternoon.

The last patient on their morning rounds was an older gentleman who needed a heart transplant. Dr. Yang did the briefing.

"This is Vince Korsak, 58-year-old male with end-stage heart failure. After multiple treatments and therapies, Mr. Korsak has exhausted all other options and needs a transplant. Fortunately, he was at the top of the list for a new heart and one has become available in Indianapolis. It should be arriving in a few hours and Dr. Isles will be performing the transplant."

"I guess I'm one lucky son-of-a-bitch, huh?" he said with a genuine smile. The interns all assured him that he was very lucky.

Christina was about to continue with her briefing, but Dr. Isles walked in. Suddenly it felt a few degrees colder, and a blanket of nervous tension fell on the small hospital room. She stood at the foot of the hospital bed and read through the chart without acknowledging anyone there.

Even though Jane was sure the head of cardio wouldn't recognize her, she wanted to melt into the floor and disappear forever.

"How are you feeling today, Mr. Korsak?" she asked with only the smallest hint of a smile. She had a way of making her voice both authoritative and comforting at the same time.

"Oh, I'm alright, doc. Just ready to get a ticker that works," he said with a hearty chuckle.

Jane caught the subtle purse of the honey-blonde doctor's lips at the casual way he called her "doc", but she remained stoic as she assured him that he would go into surgery as soon as his new heart arrived.

"Is there a reason his vitals this morning are not written in his chart?" she asked, not even looking up from the clipboard in her hands.

The interns looked at Dr. Grey nervously, but she looked just as scared as the rest of them.

"We were about to take them right before you came in," she responded with a shaky voice.

"I expect my patients' vitals to be checked well before seven o'clock in the morning, Dr. Grey. I trust this won't be an issue again." Dr. Isles flipped the chart closed and looked up for the first time since she addressed the patient.

Dr. Grey's face was bright red with embarrassment. "It won't happen again, Dr. Isles."

The attending gave one last nod to her patient before walking towards the door. Jane tried to keep her focus fixed on the tiled floor, but a pause in clicking of Dr. Isles' heels caused her to look up curiously. She found herself making direct eye contact with the Cardio surgeon.

"You'll be on my service today."

…..

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Let me know what you think! I CANNOT WAIT to get the next two chapters up for you guys! So please inspire my muse with your reviews!**


End file.
